majinbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Shougo Ryujin
|name= Ryuujin Shougo |kanji= 竜神翔悟 |romaji= ryūjin shōgo |bone fighter= Dragonbone |element= Fire |gender= Male |age= 16 |birthday= May 6th |nationality= Japanese |affiliation= White Bone Warriors |family= Kengo Ryujin (Father) Tomoko Ryujin (Sister) Kiyoko Shimatani (Auntie) Saho Shimatani (Cousin) |anime= Episode 01 |manga= TBC |voice actor (jp)= KENN |voice actor (en)= N/A }} Ryujin Shougo (竜神翔悟, ryūjin shōgo), is the main protagonist of the Majin Bones anime series and wielder of Dragon Bone. He appears to be a normal High-school student until coming into contact with the Bone Fighter, Dragonbone. He seems to grudge exams and has a habit of reading perverted magazines instead of studying. Appearance Shougo is a young man with red back spiked hair and brown eyes, he is seen wearing a grey jumper with two blue stripes on either side of his chest going under the arms and connect at the back. He also wears light brown trousers and white socks. When wearing Dragon Bone Shougo gains a suit of armour that's white and red and resembles the bones of a dragon with a black under-suit. The helmet consists of the top of a dragon's jaw with black and yellow eyes on the head, a visor covering the face, the bottom half of the jaw below the visor around the chin and yellow back spiked hair. The shoulders consist of a dragon claw on either shoulder, the chest-plate has a blue light in the middle of it. The gauntlets start just past the elbow, the right gauntlet has three red spikes pointing towards the elbow, two red spikes are located further down followed by two white spikes pointing in the opposite direction at the end of the gauntlet where as the left only has the two white spikes at the end. The bottom half of the suit has scale-like parts on the outer top parts of the legs, red knee guards, more scale-like plates on the bottom part of the legs reaching down to the ankles and finally two feet with claws on the end. Personality Shougo has a lazy and unenthusiastic personality, he dislikes tests and education in general and doesn't seem to do anything particularly productive with his life aside from learning karate. He tends to sulk a lot and can be described as having a kid-like personality at times, this is seen when his sister wakes him up and his friend Saho pointed out that he hadn't done up his button and tried to do it for him. Despite his idle personality Shougo is known to be a very dependable individual, this is shown when Saho came to him for help when her dog was acting strange. He also demonstrates this when the three are attacked by an alien in an armoured suit and in the confusion and fear Shougo manages to protect Saho's dog from harm. Shougo enjoys reading perverted magazines and is seen to get very embarrassed when his sister or Saho pull him up about it; yet he makes little effort to hide it. Even going as far as blushing and hiding the magazines when either of them enter the room. Powers and Abilities Shougo knows and is apparently skilled in karate, though to what extent is unknown. However, he is shown to have skill even without Dragonbone as shown when one of the Dark Bone invade his cousin's house and he evades one of their attacks and saves Saho's dog, he later blocks an attack from the Dark Bone with his foot. Category:Characters